Night with Two
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: A Malchior/Raven/Roark lemon, got really bored but it could be interesting.
**Night with Two**

 **Lemon between Malchior/Raven/Roark, got really bored while working out some of my other stories, so have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Raven leaned against the kitchen bench and let a sigh of relief slip pass her lips. She was thankful to finally be alone seeing as the past few months had been spent dealing with her two admirers. Ever since Malchior and Roark had started living inside the tower, things had become complicated. Most everyone knew that the two were attracted to her, and that they were constantly trying to convince her to date one of them. However, what her friends weren't aware of was the stress it was putting on her.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind about who she would choose, Malchior always held a power over her that she could not fight. The issues were that she knew choosing would be wrong. Malchior and Roark where twins and had only just found each other again. By choosing one of them she was leaving the other one to feel rejected and that was something that she wouldn't do.

She looked at the clock, it read 6pm. She knew that her friends would be out for another couple of hours yet which meant she could finally sit down and read. Starfire and Beast Boy had insisted that Malchior and Roark go with them, and the two had agreed they would. She wasn't sure if there was some condition, though she didn't care either.

She sat down on a stool and started to read. The words eventually started to blur together, but she would not quite. It had been months since she had any time and she knew that this might be the only time she got for a while. She rolled her head and then focused on the pages again. She became so transfixed by the story that she didn't even here to door open. Soon she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and hot breath caressed her neck as someone breathed her scent in. She tried to ignore the person and continued to read.

Of course time alone was far too much to ask for. All she could do now is hope that the person gives up and leaves. Though she'd never been so lucky. Soon she felt warm lips kissing her neck tenderly and the arms squeezed her tighter against a strong chest. The words on her book completely disappeared as the book slipped from her hands, forgotten. The kisses moved to her ear, were the person paid extra attention.

Realising how bad this would look Raven pushed herself forward, away from the person. She got of the stool and turned but was blocked in by Malchior's arms. His eyes gazed into her with such an intense lust. Though she held her hands up to stop him, he moved forward and stole her lips with his.

The moment the kiss broke Raven tried to glare at him. "I told you, I can't it's not fair for me to be with you," she said and tried to move past him. Malchior stopped her again and tilted her head back where he continued to kiss her like before.

"You haven't explained why?" he mumbled as he sucked on a spot under her chin. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and she tried to stifle her moan.

"Your brother, if you two fight it will be because of me and I can't have that," she said trying to catch her breath. It wasn't that she was exhausted or even found what he was doing taxing, it was just that his skin, his kisses and the things he did set her on fire. The heat that came off him made her feel like she was drowning and yet she wanted to be closer to it.

His lips reached her ear, he bit and nibbled on it while his hands run down her shape to her hips where he grabbed them and roughly pulled her closer to him. "Who said it would be a problem," he whispered in to her ear before licking it.

As Malchior pulled her into another kiss, the door opened yet again and Roark walked into the room. Raven tried hard to push against Malchior, feeling like this would hurt Roark's feelings but the twin seemed unaffected. Malchior broke his kiss and moved back to Ravens ear where he bit again, harder than before. She tried not to whine, but it had hurt her and yet it still felt so good.

"Where connected, my brother and I," he mumbled into her lips as his hands moved to the clasp of her cape. "We never intended to make you choose either," he said and removed her cape, tossing it aside.

Before she could ask him what he meant by that, Roark was on front of her and Malchior had moved away. She took a breath to calm herself down, as her heart was beating rapidly. Roark didn't give her so much as a chance as he tilted her face to his and sealed her lips with his, like Malchior had done. His eyes stared into hers as he deepened the kiss.

Raven always hated when Roark would kiss her. Malchior could set her whole body on fire with just his hands and tender touches, but Roark was so intense. He kept his eyes open and stared into hers and though she wanted to look away she couldn't, he forced her to focus on him alone. Her heart started beating faster and she found herself lost in his icy iris.

Then, she felt Malchior's hands wrap around her from behind and his lips back on her neck. It was then that she realised what he meant by that comment and she knew it was wrong. Her hands found Roark's chest and she pushed him back, taking a breath the moment he broke away from her.

"I can't, this is wrong," she muttered.

"Why?" Malchior's hot breath tickled the inside of Raven's ear and his hands pulled her closer to his chest. Roark had started to kiss the other side of her neck, still staring into her eyes when he could.

She tried to figure out a way to explain that a person could not be with two different guys at once. Yet everything she thought of was debatable and she knew how Malchior loved to argue with her. In the end she settled on saying that it's wrong for a person to be with more than one other.

"And where supposed to care," he mumbled. She went to argue again when a sound reached her ears. Malchior had pulled her zipper down and pushed the fabric off her shoulders, leaving it there. Roark moved his lips to the exposed skin, kissing and biting along her collarbone, while Malchior took to leaving patches on her back. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed. This was the first time either of them had gone to this extreme and she knew that getting out of it would involve a strong argument of which she lacked.

"Please Raven, Malchior and myself share the same feelings, we actually feel what the other does so seeing separate people was never going to be an option for us," Roark said.

"We figured you of all people would understand that, you are an empath," Malchior said as his hand slipped into her hair and tugged it down. She was forced to tilt her head back quite away and then Malchior took her lips again, his tongue running over her lower one. She found this kiss was awkward because of the angle but couldn't fight it either. Roark kissed the exposed parts of her neck while his hands pulled her uniform further down, till the cold air caused goose bumps to rise along her skin.

They had managed to expose her, leaving only her underclothes though she doubted that they would leave them on either. Malchior's hand run around the side of her body to her hip, which he caressed lovingly. Roark moved his kisses down her front starting from under her bra. Her body shook and she gasped allowing Malchior to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

This lasted for some time, Malchior dominating her mouth while Roark kissed her front. Eventually though, Malchior needed to breathe again so he pulled away and kissed down her back. She had only managed a single breath before Roark had stolen her lips again. His hands run up and down her hips when Malchior moved his hands to her back. She whimpered as Malchior played with her bra.

She knew that this had gone too far, that she had allowed them to go too far but she didn't know how to make them stop and she wasn't sure she wanted them to. Her bra was suddenly extremely loose against her and Malchior's hands where back to holding her close.

As Roark started to pull her bra down she wondered if the two had a mental link, as they both seemed to know what the other one wanted. Those thoughts where forgotten as Roark and Malchior kneeled her breasts. Roark broke his kiss to watch her while Malchior continued to kiss and suck on her neck. Her hand went to her mouth to cover it while her face went bright red. She didn't want to sound like this, it was embarrassing.

Roark pulled her hand away and rolled her breast quite hard, causing her to groan. "Don't hide how you feel Raven," he said kissing her cheek. She looked at the ceiling as Roark moved his lips to her breast. She tried to stifle her moans against their wishes but Malchior grabbed her hands and held them in his. He licked her neck while Roark bit and sucked on her breast, using his hand to kneel the other. Soon though, his hand started to travel down her body.

Malchior released Ravens hands as her underwear reached the floor. She felt his lips on the back of her knee and his hands where running up and down her leg. Roark on the other hand left his hands on her hips as he switched his kiss to her other breast.

"Stop, we shouldn't be doing this," Raven said as her face went brighter. Her whole body felt on fire and her heart was now painful beating against her ribs. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Having one of them kissing her was hard enough but the pair of them, touching, kissing, undressing her and all doing it so calming was too much. She needed air, she needed to be out in the cold air far away from the two of them.

She whined but covered her mouth before anymore sounds could come out. She wasn't sure which one of them was touching her anymore, but she knew that one of them was rubbing her in a rather sensitive place. Her body shook as another hand played with her entrance and she found herself holding onto Roark for support. Her legs where so sore and weak right now but neither of the boys seemed to mind, Roark supported Raven by wrapping his arms around her and Malchior seemed ready to catch her if she did in fact fall.

"Raven please, you wanted to protect us but there isn't any need for it. The two of us share our thoughts and feelings so there won't be any fights," Roark said and bite her neck. At that moment a pair of figures found their way inside her, moving in and out slowly. She gasped and covered her mouth. Tears clung in her eyes as her heart rate picked up.

"That's not what…. Please it's all too much," she mumbled into Roark's hair. Her hands where now latching onto him. The hand that had been gently rubbing her moved fast and harder, making sure to hit that sensitive part each time.

"We won't hurt you my love," Malchior said as his hand run up and down her leg.

"It's too much, please, I feel so dizzy like I might collapse," she mumbled, clinging to Roark. The figures disappeared from her and she felt Malchior move away.

Roark kissed her lips lightly before removing her hands. He held her there for a moment, till Malchior moved round and grabbed her, lifting her onto him. Her legs wrapped round his waist as he carried her over to the table where he sat her down. It was then that she realised her legs were against naked skin and that he himself was naked.

She turned her face away, embarrassed to look and heard Malchior chuckle. "My sweet Raven, you can't be all that embarrassed, your completely naked too," he said.

Though she remembered them taking her clothes off she had completely forgotten this fact until Malchior brought it up. At that moment she covered herself with her hands and tried not to think about how she looked. Malchior took her hands away from her body and held them over head.

"Now, now Raven, don't hide from me," he purred as he leaned in close to her, pecking her lips lightly before moving back. She squirmed as he gazed over her, those intense eyes looking and examining her body. She felt so vulnerable right now and it was made worse by the fact that he wasn't showing any emotion. When he finally looked at her he smirked.

"I always tried to picture how you would look without clothes," he said as he bit at her neck. "My imagination has not done you justice. You far more beautiful than I could imagen," he added in a whisper. The blush that had settled came back and she couldn't even hide it with her hands.

Another pair of hands grab her wrist and pulled them straight towards the end of the table. She knew that Roark must have been sitting there, but still found her eyes moving towards the spot, to make sure it was in fact him. Like Malchior he had removed his clothes, and he crawled over the table reminding her of a predator with his intense eyes. He kissed her lips and kneeled her lower lip in his till it turns red, then moved back to gnawing on her ear.

She couldn't believe how badly she was being swept away by the two of them. Malchior was understandable, from the moment they had meet there had been nothing but passion between the two of them, Roark was another story. When she had meet him she was originally scared of the intensity that surrounded him and though he was younger, he always appeared old to her. However, she had never once considered that the two man had intended for her to be theirs at the same time. She had thought on many occasions on how she wanted to be with Malchior, but wouldn't because it would mean that Roark would be hurt, and here he was, explaining that they wanted her, together. Was it wrong to say yes to this. of course she knew it was, but then she was also half demon and they were half dragon, so what were the rules.

While in deep thought, Raven hadn't realised that she was being moved so that Roark was underneath her. She didn't want to think about what was about to happen, nor did she feel comfortable with the presences of something hard against her inner thigh. She thought she should stop this, before it went any further. It had already gone too far and she knew that she couldn't let it continue. The moment she went to speak though; she was cut off by an immunes pleasure.

Malchior and Roark worked in perfect harmony as a team, Roark rubbed Raven's sensitive areas and played with her beast, his lips still kissing and bitting on her ear while Malchior caressed her thighs with his hands and pleasured her. The situation had just become worst but Raven couldn't care, not while she was in such bliss. She didn't even care that her powers had been tearing up the room.

She moaned and whined through her hand and her body glowed with embarrassment. Though she knew she shouldn't be ashamed of how she looks or feels, she couldn't help it. The nudity of her and them was embarrassing and uncomfortable to her, especially since this was her first time.

Eventually she felt as though she might explode and she begged for them to stop, mumbling about it being too much for her. Her breath was short and she clawed at Malchior's scape trying to dull some of the emotions she felt right now. Roark had moved his legs to wrap around hers, in order to calm her movements and whispered in her ear that she should just let go and embrace the pleasures she's feeling.

The hand she had been using to cover her mouth she instead started to bite in order to muffle the noise even more and soon, Roark had taken that hand from her. She bit her lip but he would just bite her causing her to moan, or even scream. She knew they wanted to hear her, but she found the noise embarrassing just as she found watching them was too much. She had averted her eyes and was staring at the ceiling, this had annoyed both of them but they didn't push her, they didn't even force her to do anything to them.

Soon Raven was on edge and she was trying her best to dull the urges that appeared in her body. Right at the moment when she felt those urges about to be satisfied, Malchior pulled himself away from her and instead leaned over her capturing her lips. She could taste everything he had just done to her, and felt his hands touching and caressing her. When he pulled away from her he stared deeply into her eyes. She thought that maybe he was about to destroy her innocents completely, but it was Roark who first entered her.

Tears run along her face to her chin where Malchior meet them with his tongue, licking them away. He kissed her cheek and tried to comfort her as she grew accustom to the feeling behind her. soon though, there was a new feeling to become use to as Malchior took her front. She bit into Malchior's shoulder to mute the noises she knew would come from her.

The pain was much more intense then she would have guessed, yet she didn't want them to stop. She finally looked into Malchior's eyes and he knew she was ready. Malchior pulled out halfway and pushed into her harder, pushing Roark in further. She mourned and gasped as he continued to do this to her, pulling out enough to ram back into her, all the while they both played with her. Roark still had his hand on her lower area and was still rubbing rather hard, whereas Malchior was foundering her breast and kissing up her neck to her lips.

She felt like they might have broken her, yet not once did she make them stop. She was in an immense amount of pain but hid it easily behind the pleasure she could feel. Though she was still unsure about how to answer them she knew she wanted them right now.

Malchior kissed her cheek and moved his lips to her ear, "I love you Raven," he whispered as he shoved himself forward. Her eyes turned to him as a moan slipped through her lips. He smiled and watched her reactions, keeping his and her eyes locked as he continued to pleasure.

"I love you too," Roark said, kissing her neck and running his hand over her body. She didn't know how to answer them, but she was saved from figuring it out as she climaxed, followed by the two of them.

She wasn't sure how long the three of them had laid there, but she knew that when they had fallen asleep, she could escape to her room, where she'd be able to sort through her feelings. She still had a lot to think about, and she doubted she would ever be able to take that much affection again, but she knew that she loved them, both of them and that was still a problem.


End file.
